


Why Do You Deny?

by WTFWRITER



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Attempt at Humor, M/M, Sneaky Sherlock, Unrequited Love, foot, not gay, slight Sherlock/John - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFWRITER/pseuds/WTFWRITER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When ever asked about his preferences, John determinedly says "not gay". Sherlock wants to understand John and questions the importance of the statement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Do You Deny?

John sat down in his chair to enjoy a hot cup of Earl Grey. It was a restful Sunday, the calm after a successfully completed case and before the havoc of Sherlock's black mood. The detective laid on the couch with his fingers steepled under his chin, in deep thought. John was unsure how long Sherlock laid there, but he hoped Sherlock had gotten some sleep .

Deeply focused on his blog entry, John was unaware of Sherlock calling him as he slowly and carefully used his index finger to peck at the keys. "John.John.John.JOHN.JOHN!"said Sherlock loudly almost yelling John's face; Sherlock shifted from the couch to kneeling right in front of John, with his face a few centimeters away .

"Hmm. What Sherlock?" John inattentively asked, not even bothering to complain about his loss personal space. 

"John, why do you often say 'I'm not gay' when people we know are around?"

"Because, I'm not. I'm just stating a fact to make it clear to them." John said putting aside his laptop, while motioning to Sherlock to sit back on the couch.

"I don't understand why you would need to clarify your preferences with them. I highly doubt The Woman is interested in you. I'm certain that Mrs. Hudson does not know of any possible partners for you other than Mycroft and myself. And I hopefully wish that you have no interest in Mycroft." 

" I don't like Mycroft, Sherlock. I don't care for men. I like Mycroft almost as much as you do!"

" Good.-But you still haven't given me a logical reason you seem to have the mantra ' I'm not gay'."

Sherlock stared accusingly at John.

"And saying it is a fact is not a reason. I don't say ' I have a short companion' each time I see someone because it is true." 

" Hey! I'm not short, you're just a bloody giraffe. And I don't really have a good reason why I *often* say 'I'm not gay.'"

"All right then. I guess I will file it under a funny human idiosyncrasy or a peculiarity of yours, John. I believe people should only tell others of their sexuality if they wish to have relationship with that person . It really is no one else's business; details of how a person loves should only be know to their lovers."

" That sounds quite poetic of you."

"Yes. Well, I'm bored now. Do you know if we still have that foot Molly gave me last week ago?" sighed Sherlock as he threw a tennis ball at the ceiling.  
"Wait-didn't you tell me you preferred males saying girlfriends weren't your area when we first went out to Angelo's. So does that mean-What foot?!? Molly didn't give you a foot."

"Oh, you were mad at me at the time , so I hid it so you wouldn't throw it away."

"You better not be saying that you hid a foot somewhere to rot in the apartment-Sherlock? Where is it?"

"I did not hide it to rot, I planned to test the strength of some acid I recently got . And don't worry John, the foot is somewhere in the apartment."

John fumed at Sherlock turning over furniture in 221B searching for a foot, while Sherlock stood watching the mess John was creating with a slight smile.

Sherlock properly disposed of the foot soon after he got it ( the tests were quick) and at least for now John would not put together what the detective admitted to.

**Author's Note:**

> 10 Sept 2014  
> 2 Dec 2014


End file.
